Steel Whispers
by ceeray3
Summary: What prompts Brennan to tell Booth how she feels?


**A/N: This story is in response to Thnx4theGum's Twitter challenge: In 1500+ words, resolve Hannah with no dialogue. Hope this lives up to her expectations! Thanks to sirenizzed and MiseryMaker for their wonderful and most welcome advice! I hope the rest of you enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. I'm simply thankful for everyone involved with the show. It's given me something to write about.**

Steel Whispers

Hannah walked back into the living room with a fresh bowl of steaming popcorn. Booth sat with his feet up watching the television. The Flyers were having their best game of the season and his excitement was evident in the wildly animated conversation he was having both with the images crossing the screen and with her. He had even yelled updates to her while she had been in the kitchen. She loved these times. In their five months together, she had learned to adore every aspect of his personality, but these times, when he became the overexcited child, were the ones he seemed the happiest. She plopped down on the couch beside him, listening to the rush of air escape the cushions.

Booth reached for the bowl and she playfully pulled it back. He leaned over to tickle her and she laughingly complained he would get popcorn all over the place with those antics. At his faux glare, she rolled her eyes and moved the bowl back so they could share. He enjoyed her playfulness. He loved that she would sit with him to watch a game and would be just as involved in it as he was. He glanced at her as he grabbed a handful of popcorn and grinned in appreciation before turning his attention back to the screen. As he sat and watched, he marveled at the turn his life had taken. It wasn't one he had expected, but he was definitely learning to like it. He unconsciously nodded his head at the thought as he munched on the popcorn and continued watching the game. A vibration on the coffee table caught his attention and he looked to his phone as it began to ring. A familiar name on the screen greeted him and he reached to pick it up. He groaned and Hannah groaned along with him. It could only mean there was another case to work and he was going to miss the end of the game of the century. He paused just before he opened it as the Flyers made yet another goal and he yelled with joy. He turned his full smile to Hannah and gave her a high five as he answered the phone feeling only the slightest guilt at wishing the body had been found an hour later. Hannah watched as Booth's face fell, all the giddiness from the game gone in an instant.

Temperance waited for Booth to answer his phone. This was going to be a difficult conversation and she raised her chin, trying to keep the confidence in her voice. When she heard him bark his name into the phone, she launched into the reason for her call, explained where she was and asked if he could meet her. She felt compelled to qualify her request and told him that even though she took pride in being self sufficient, she would welcome his presence. When she quit talking he assured her he would be there in minutes and hung up. She sat back to wait and let the tears begin to fall. She wasn't sure when exactly she had begun to rely so heavily on Booth, but she'd never been more glad to have him in her life.

Booth's protective instincts leapt into action as he closed his phone and threw it on the table, the game forgotten. His mind raced with the information Bones had given him and he jumped up in search of his sneakers, Hannah following close behind. As he leaned over to slip his first sneaker on, she asked him what was going on. He glanced up to her as he reached for the second one and merely told her Bones needed him. He didn't want to take time to go into details and explain things she knew nothing about so he let her continue to think he was going to work a case. He would clear it up later. She continued to follow him as he picked up his keys and phone. Her question about the supposed body was met only with another glance. He tried not to be annoyed. Surely they'd been together long enough that she would have learned he didn't have time to talk when he was in this mode. He briefly told her he would call her later to let her know what was going on. He looked around the room, making sure he had everything and let her know he wasn't sure when he would be home. His thoughts were on Bones and getting to her as fast as he could. He turned to head for the door and Hannah called out, reminding him with her puckered lips she'd like a kiss goodbye. He knew he was leaving without giving her details and she was handling it like a pro, yet he felt no guilt at his rushed departure. He sheepishly smiled as said he was sorry and jogged the short distance back to give her the quickest peck on the lips before rushing out of the apartment. One goal on his mind.

Hannah crossed her arms and stared at the closed door. Seeley seemed like he was devoted to making their relationship work, but he still dropped everything the minute Temperance called. She didn't care that it was because they had crime scenes to work and wondered if he would be willing to drop everything for her as well. They had not put it to the test yet. She briefly considered contriving a scenario in the future to see if he would be as attentive to her needs before deciding on a different course of action all together. Her eyes darted to the side as her mouth spread in a conspiratorial smile. She was a journalist. She had gone behind enemy lines in more places than she could remember. This Washington assignment was about the most boring job she could have chosen and she craved the excitement she once had. She craved the excitement that Seeley and Temperance got to live on a daily basis. She decided to put her skills to the test. Her joy at chasing a lead rose and she grabbed her bag, running out the door to trail Booth to his latest crime scene. Hell, if she was lucky, she might even get a real story out of this trip.

Booth charged down the road in his SUV. He still could think of nothing but getting to Bones as quickly as he could. He knew she appreciated having him in her life. He knew she needed him even though she'd never admit it. He also knew it was a rarity for her to call him and ask him to be with her. She'd been more withdrawn lately, only infrequently imposing on his personal time. He missed the times they hung out just for the sake of spending time together. He only wished this could be one of those times. His anxiety was ratcheting up by the minute as he thought of where he was headed. He quickly drove the streets, not concentrating on anything but his destination.

Hannah followed Booth's determined path a few cars behind, questions running through her mind. Were they headed to the crime scene first? Or the lab? She knew he often went there to do his work. Would she be able to stay hidden once they arrived? The questions had her adrenaline pumping and she smiled in anticipation of her adventure. Her thoughts then turned to Seeley. She thought about the whirlwind romance she'd had with him in Afghanistan, their first adventure together. The beginning had been everything she'd ever dreamed of. He was a caring and giving lover and had devoted his attention to her at all times. When he was with her, he was all in. Lately though, she had begun to notice a difference in his demeanor when they were together with Temperance. He was more remote, definitely less physical. They held hands and kissed frequently, unless they were around the other woman. She rarely brought up their partnership and each time she had, he'd been very reassuring. A partnership was all they shared. Why, then, did he seem like a different man when they were near her? His SUV made a quick turn into a location she had not expected and she frowned in confusion. She turned in as well and moved to another area of the lot to park, realizing this was no crime scene. Why had he driven to the hospital?

Booth pulled into the first spot in the hospital parking lot he could find, his phone already in his hand. His nerves screamed with unreleased energy. He hit her speed dial key as he climbed out and slammed the door, waiting for her to answer. He needed to find out exactly where she was. The phone quit ringing as she opened their connection, but she didn't say anything. He knew how difficult this was for her. He knew this situation could set her back. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure that didn't happen.

Hannah watched as Seeley jumped out of his SUV, phone up to his ear. She could see he had started talking and longed to know what he was saying. He took a couple of steps and then stood for a moment before he began to scan the parking lot and she knew she'd been busted. Her black Dodge Charger was going to stand out like a sore thumb. She was going to have to come up with a fast excuse. His head turned her direction and she flinched. Before she could think of a justification for her presence, he turned another direction and started jogging to the back corner of the lot. Where was he going?

At his question of her location, Bones told Booth she was still in her car and he looked around the parking lot for her. This was going to be bad. She hadn't even made it out of her car yet. Searching only for blue compact cars, his frustration rose when he realized how many there were. He stepped forward, not knowing which direction to go and asked her exactly where she was parked. When she told him, he turned and immediately saw her vehicle. He pocketed his phone and bolted in her direction. It took him only seconds to reach her. He wasted no time in opening her door and pulling her into his arms. His relief at finally having her near, where he could protect her, coursed through his veins.

Her tears had dried, but the minute she was in his embrace, they began anew. She stood there, sobbing, desperately holding on to the man who had become her anchor. She felt nothing but relief at having him there and her mind was mercifully blank for that moment. When her crying subsided, he pulled back and dropped his arms to her sides so he could look into her eyes. She was thankful for his continued contact and could read his silent message as if he were talking to her. He was trying to reassure her she'd survive this, just like she had so many other times in her life. Her heart ached with his tender look. Since receiving the news, the only words she had spoken had been those she'd said to him on the phone, but her emotions came pouring out at his gaze. She looked down at his chest and quietly began to relay the details she knew of the accident.

Another driver had a tire blow out and lost control of her vehicle. Temperance saw Booth lower his head to hear her better and thought of raising her voice, but realized the effort would be more than she could give. A fresh tear ran down her cheek as she glanced to Booth's face before returning her gaze to his chest. She continued to whisper as she told him Russ had no time to avoid the head on collision. She smiled wistfully before saying he had been on his way to visit her. Sadness filled her eyes, the will to control her features gone. She glanced down where her arm rested on Booth's and looked at her watch. She had talked to her brother only three hours ago. She continued to stare at her watch as if she could turn back time and told Booth how her father had called her and how she had rushed to the hospital as quickly as she could. Her shoulders sank further and she looked down as she swallowed deeply trying to control her breathing, trying to stem the tears that threatened to fall again. She was grateful Booth was not pressing her to talk more than she was. He simply stood there, holding her, waiting for her. Once she was ready again, she looked back to his face as she continued with her story. She had just pulled in the lot when she'd gotten the call from her father. His injuries had been too severe and they'd lost him. Booth watched the emotions run across her face, slowly stroking his thumb against her side in comfort.

Temperance looked to her partner. She wanted to tell him about the thoughts she'd had while she had waited for his arrival. Her heart hammered in her chest as her glance altered between each of his eyes. She knew he would understand what she was going tell him. He'd been trying to explain these things to her since she'd known him. She finally understood now. She pursed her lips and then quietly began her explanation with more confidence than she felt. She told him she knew lives could be over in an instant. Their jobs dealt with that very fact every day. She paused before whispering again that she had just lost her brother within minutes of their planned visit. Fresh tears began streaming down her cheeks unchecked as she continued talking to Booth, her eyes never leaving his face. She had lived so much of her life hiding from pain and yet here it was. The protective measures she had taken against these feelings had been futile. Her efforts had all been for nothing. When she stopped talking, he reached up to brush one of her tears away before tenderly folding her into his arms again.

Hannah had been watching their exchange. Watching the gentle way Seeley held Temperance. Even from this distance she could see how protective he was of his partner. She could plainly see his resolve to take care of her. She knew he wouldn't think twice about giving his life for her. Hannah had never seen those same emotions directed her way. She watched as Temperance cried and wondered what had happened. She saw them embrace once again and could see the depth of the emotions neither one were showing each other.

Temperance rested against Booth's chest, feeling a sense of comfort she knew she'd find no place else as she stared at the pavement. She knew he would always be there for her. She knew he was the one person in her life she could count on, no matter the situation. She knew she had wasted so much time holding on to what they had in order to avoid the pain of what they might be. For months, she had watched another woman live the life she now longed to live. She pulled back to look at him and knew for certain what she had suspected while she waited in the car for him. She was ready to tell him. Words had always been her foundation, but she was at a loss as to how to communicate her feelings. She chose the only path she knew and she reached up to kiss him.

Hannah watched as Temperance pulled back to look at Seeley and saw her reach into a kiss. Her jaw dropped in disbelief and pain. Her breathing hitched as she opened her door and stood to observe from a distance. Her fears were relieved when she saw him quickly pull away from Temperance.

Booth was shocked at what had just happened and stepped back from her, putting a little distance between them. His mind was a jumbled mess of thoughts at the weight of the situation and his heart hammered in response. He had to tread very lightly. He knew one misstep would shatter her. Her emotions were running rampant and Bones would regret this eventually if he didn't stop it. As much as he had longed for this moment, he had to get her to see reason. He couldn't risk their partnership. Recently it had begun to feel like it was all he had left of her. He stammered as he explained her emotions were in turmoil right now and gently reminded her she needed time to deal with those emotions. He quickly explained he would be there to help her through this for as long as she needed. She stopped his speech as she moved to him and laid her hand on his chest.

Bones looked at him willing her resolve to show in her eyes. She had to get him to understand what she was about to say...what she felt, what she had felt for months. Her voice was soft yet firm. She reminded him to think about who she was. She gently smiled when she told him that if anyone knew her, he certainly did. She had never acted on anything in life before carefully thinking it through. Her brother's death forced her to realize that life wasn't always what people expected it to be. All of the measures she had used to protect herself from heartache...all of her logic...useless. Her efforts weren't going to make the pain of losing Russ any less real. Her quiet voice belied the impact of her words. Tears welled again and she swiped at them with her hand before continuing. She had tried to protect herself from the pain of losing Booth by avoiding any circumstance that could cause it to happen...and yet regardless of her actions, she had been feeling that pain from the moment they'd left each other last year. She was in as much pain now as she would be if she were to lose him. Her voice hitched as she reminded him she already knew what it felt like to think he'd died. She refused to cry and took a deep breath, glancing away to gain control of her features. Once she'd built up her strength to continue, she looked him in the eye and voiced her admission. She had made a mistake. She now knew she wanted the relationship Booth had wanted. She had tried to be supportive of his relationship with Hannah, but that time was over. She looked into his eyes as she told him she knew it was selfish and she knew what a burden she was placing on him by telling him this now. She also knew a relationship between them would be difficult and stressful at times, but she was tired of letting her fear control her. She was tired of passing up opportunities that would take her life in different directions...directions she wished to explore.

Temperance looked down for a moment before looking back up at him with a mix of fear and determination. He had yet to say anything to her and her heart rate increased dramatically. She was having a very difficult time controlling her display of emotions. Tears welled up in her eyes yet again as she waited for his reaction.

Booth looked at her, indecision etched in his features. His fear of her eventual regret ran side by side in a marathon with his hope of her certainty. Had this been why she'd been acting so differently? Had she truly been able to hide this from him for so long?

They stared at each other, time at a standstill. Temperance could see his internal war. She had to convince him. She finally said his name and told him in the most sure voice he'd ever heard from her, she knew what she wanted. This time when she closed the gap between them and reached up to kiss him, he gave himself to her. He gave himself to the feelings he'd had locked away for years. They desperately clung to each other in a kiss that was fueled by years of suppressed emotions.

Hannah watched as their conversation became a union of lips. Their arms reached around each other and pulled in tightly as if they'd never let go of each other. Her heart skipped beats, she was sure of it. She looked on the sight with anger, jealousy, and despair, undecided as to how to handle this turn of events. Did she confront him now and let loose of the emotions she was holding in check? Did she go back to the apartment to wait for him? She stood, clinging to the car door, watching the seconds erase her hope.

Booth pulled from the kiss and looked at Bones with the smallest of smiles on his face. His mind raced with a thousand thoughts. He had to concentrate on Bones. For now, he had to get her focused on the day's circumstances and the arrangements they would have to make. He also couldn't leave her high and dry after the admission she'd just made. He knew how much it had taken for her to say those words to him. He held her hands against his chest, sure she could feel his rapid heartbeat. He told her they had a lot to talk about and they definitely would talk about it...later. This was a conversation he felt they should continue in privacy. He also had a situation of his own he was going to have to deal with before they could even think about going further down this path. He nervously waited for her reaction, fearing she would take his statements as a sign of rejection. She acknowledged what he had said with a nod and slight upward turn of her lips. He prayed her smile was one of hope rather than one of acceptance and he continued. Right now, they needed to go into the hospital to be with Max. He was going to need her with him today. She nodded again and looked to the ground, building the courage she needed to walk into the hospital.

He knew she needed that moment to restore her strength and gently lowered her hands to his sides when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He looked around the parking lot, truly seeing it for the first time since his arrival. There, at the opposite corner, Hannah stood watching them. His guilt soared at what she had seen along with his knowledge of what he would say to her later. His first thought was that he needed to go to her to explain the situation with Russ. Why hadn't he just done that earlier? He felt horrible knowing what she had just witnessed, but he also knew there was no way he was leaving Bones right now. She needed him and she was his priority. She always had been. He dipped his head in acknowledgment of Hannah's presence, unsure as to his next move. She pursed her lips and returned his nod before climbing back into her car. Booth watched as she slowly pulled out of her spot and drove away, making his decision for him. He sighed before returning his full attention to his partner. He squeezed her hand sand she looked back up to him before they turned and walked to the hospital.

Booth never left her side during the emotional meeting with her father as they made preliminary funeral plans. Booth agreed with her later that staying at her apartment was the best thing for her and he convinced her to let him stay there as well. The last thing she needed was to be alone, so they left her car at the hospital and he drove them to her place. After the events of the day, Booth knew she needed time. She needed time to talk. She needed time to reflect. He thought of calling Hannah only once, but chose instead to stay focused on Bones. Any conversation he had with Hannah right now would not be good and he refused to subject Bones to it. After she had changed into more comfortable clothes, they made dinner together and she seemed to welcome the distractions he provided. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they were silent. They stayed up all night as she cried over her loss and recalled special memories. Booth carefully avoided talking about anything Bones had said to him earlier about a relationship and she seemed content to let it go for the moment. He needed to give her time to retreat from her statements. He had no idea what the future would hold for them, but he was content to let it play out. When Angela arrived early the next morning, Booth excused himself to go pick up some clothes at his apartment, letting Bones know he'd be back soon. As he walked to his vehicle, he thought about his impending conversation with Hannah and dreaded it.

He drove the distance, steeling his nerves for what was to come. He didn't know what to expect. He hoped they would be able to reach a quiet understanding but was realistically prepared for an all out fight, not that he blamed her. He couldn't help but turn to thoughts of what Bones had said the day before. He couldn't stop his hope from growing each minute. He had to remember she was in the middle of an incredibly stressful situation. People often made decisions they regretted later during times like these. Would she still feel the way she had yesterday once she was removed from her roiling emotions? Would she still know what she wanted? Would it still be him? The fact that he had no clear answers to those questions didn't matter. That he was even considering those questions only drove home that what he had with Hannah was but a candle to the brilliance he knew existed in the world. Whether he and Bones ended up together or not after this ordeal was beside the point. He knew in his heart it was over with Hannah.

When he pulled his SUV into his spot, he noticed her car was not there. He welcomed the short reprieve as he climbed the stairs and walked to his door. He turned the key and listened to the door creak when he opened it. Although it was only a slight noise, it sounded like thunder to him and reminded him he needed to fix it. He put his keys down on the table and hollered for Hannah to let her know he was there. He was met with silence. Grateful, he turned toward his bathroom to grab his toiletries before packing some clothes. As he walked in, he immediately noticed the absence of Hannah's things on the sink. Her perfume bottle was missing. Her toothbrush was missing. He pulled open the cabinet door and saw that all of her toiletries were missing. He walked to the bedroom closet and saw several empty hangers. He slowly turned back to the living room and looked for the only picture he had displayed of them together. There on the table next to it stood a folded piece of paper with his name written in her bold handwriting on the front. He hesitated before walking over to pick it up, knowing instinctively what it would say. Her simple words stared back at him.

_It's fine Seeley. I knew._

_Hannah_


End file.
